


Melon Glasses Identity

by Cheros



Series: Senku and People Around Him [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Family fiction, Other, Senku being good big bro, attempting at fluff, i mean we need more fluffy normal fiction too, we need more suika fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 08:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheros/pseuds/Cheros
Summary: Since her powerful scientific tool, the almighty melon glasses broke up. Suika was hoping for a new one, and she was not about to being picky about wanting it to be exactly like the old one.





	Melon Glasses Identity

Senku said it was because of some sort of trick called narrow hole effect or something. Suika could not understand it well, but she wasn't sad about it since most of Senku’s explanation never really stuck in everyone’s head more than a single tick. And she had always believe the melon helm make her feel comforted than anything ever was. So even though Senku wanted to make her some tool called glasses with sticks and rope, she wasn't about to throw the melon helm away.

Seeing her almost all too protective about the melon somehow make Senku smiled, he then stroking his almost vegetables-like hair and choose to put the glasses on her melon helmet. And that was just perfect for her.

The first thing she saw after having a really bad eyesight for so long had been a beautiful sunflowers field. But Senku is only second after the said sunflower, he was smiling at her with Chrome next to him. Suika definitely cried at that moment.

It was nice of him to never asked about her melon helmet and let her try to help them, and now with the glasses that Senku had make for her, she will try her best to help more. And that way she could be better than she was before Senku and Science came to their village. But then her glasses broke after Magma tricked Kinrou on their battle, even after Suika tried, Kinrou still losses and even worser, Kohaku was away from the battle because of she thought Suika had drown on the river.

Suika could not be more upset for herself, and yet Senku still calmly thinking about the way to win. Looking at how the next fight would go, talking about how it would be good for Chrome to not telling Ginrou that eating Senku’s science potion raw would not make it greater for him.

The battle was won by Kingdom of Science, surprisingly won by Senku himself as Ginrou is out due to some science trick and Chrome just happen to be passed out right after helping Senku to kick Ginrou out of his fantasies. But still, Suika felt like they could won much sooner and better if she wasn't being a bother. And therefore, she wasn't going to ask for another glasses.  
She know it would be impossible for her to replicate the glasses and all, but she could always use the narrow thing on some new melon helmet she could make by herself. It wasn't the best. 

It was just a day after Ruri-nee got her all-cure medicine, Suika found Chrome and Senku smiling with a new melon helmet glasses like the one she used to have before. But she hesitated.

“But Suika is being a bother even with glasses.”

Senku and Chrome looking to each other confused. Chrome was shocking his head with two hands defensive as if he was unverbally telling them this was not his fault, Senku not paying much attention to him since he's not helping at all. Choose to gently putting the helmet to Suika’s head without warning. 

“Better?” He said, stroking his back while somehow cracking his stiff neck, making a little painful sound that probably the result for sleeping on a wrong side after a long night making Suika her new helmet. Suika looking down, not answering because she just don't know how to respond all of it.

Just then it feel like a hand just rest on the top of her helmet, Suika looking up as Senku was smiling brightly at first, then the so called mad scientifist one emerge and take over it so fast. 

“Then, let's work hard today as well, Suika.”

Suika smiling, all too excited that she bouncing on her feet and began to ask for what she should do today. Senku just smiling at her side, probably thinking about some new interesting experiment, perhaps thinking about how to make her do her labour twice as hard today for make up for the trouble. Or maybe he just enjoy it when people happy with his science creation. But other than anything, Suika really grateful he came to the village. 

Senku is the brother Suika had always wish she could have, and that was all about it.


End file.
